The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device for buffering products on a conveyor.
Such a device is known from the German patent application DE 103 12 695 A1. The known device is a buffering device for buffering products which are conveyed to a production machine. The buffering device will store products on buffering tracks if the supplied product flow is higher than the intake flow capacity of the production machine. This may happen, for example, during a period of lower production speed of the production machine or a breakdown of the machine. The known device comprises several buffering tracks, which are driven independently from each other to move products continuously along a conveying track to the production machine.